


Super foxes

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Neil Josten got striked by a lightning one day and after that he got a superpower. He wonders if there are other people like him in this world.





	Super foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't beta'd or anything! And the story might not even make sense, sorry about that.  
> It's basically what powers in my opinion the Foxes (and not only them) would get if a storm from Misfits happened in AFTG universe.  
> You can feel free to disagree with me, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the topic.  
> Kudos and comments very much appreciated <3

At first Neil thought he was alone. He was sleeping on a park bench when the storm came and pieces of ice bigger than his own head started to fall down. He tried to hide under the bench, but after he saw one of the hail pisses literally put a trash can into the ground, he knew he needed a better shelter. There was a petrol station nearby, so he made his way there. Before he could get under a roof though, one of the lightnings went through his body. In that moment Neil was sure that he was dying, but then the storm passed and the night was clear again as if nothing happened.

Neil pushed the door to the bathroom, and then locked it behind, his breath fast and uneven. How could he still be alive after something like that. Most people died or were at least seriously burned or injured after being hit by a lightning, but he seemed to be fine, other than a little shocked. He’s tell himself that maybe the lightning missed him, maybe it landed next to him, somewhere close, but he knew it wasn’t true. He could feel the electricity of it go through his body, piercing every muscle, every vein.

Neil rest his hands against the sink and looked into the mirror. Blink and his eyes changed color to green. Blink and his hair turned from dark brown to blond. Blink and he looked like the cashier at the gas station that he had to walk past on his way to the bathroom.

Neil screamed, hitting his back against the door as he jumped back, unable to believe his eyes. Maybe the lightning messed with his head? Maybe he was going crazy?

It’s been three months before he met another person with a power. Well, two people, to be exact. He was laying on a blanket in an empty house, eating some snacks and planning what his next move should be. He already accepted his ability to change his appearance whenever he wanted, but he still felt it was too dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

It wasn’t very late, but late enough that it was dark outside. Then he heard laughter and saw a ray of light, as if someone walked in with a flashlight. Neil quickly hid himself, thinking it was police. Maybe one of the neighbours called that they saw someone walking around the house or something.

Soon he noticed two man, one tall with black hair and a shorter one, still taller than Neil, with his hair blond, golden almost. Neil thought the smaller man was holding the flashlight, but when the other turned at the right angle, he realised the light was coming directly from his hand.

The discovery made him take a step back in shock and he walked into a wardrobe door, making a sound. The two man looked at each other, before the taller one…. disappeared? It was like he was there one second and the next he was just gone. A moment later Neil felt a grip on his biceps and looked at the dark haired man who was now dragging him into the middle of the room. Neil tried to fight back, but it was useless.

“Hi,” the blond said, casually.

“Hi,” Neil simply replied, watching the other very carefully. Who were those guys? Why were they here? And most importantly, why they had superpowers?

“Hi,” Neil heard right next to his ear and looked at the dark-haired man just for him to disappear and suddenly appear behind his companion.

“You guys have powers, too?” Neil asked straight away, scared that if the two run away, he’s not going to get any answers.

They started talking. Jeremy, the shorter blond guy, showed him the full extend of his power, making his whole body shine bright like a sun. Jean, the taller man, showed him again that he could teleport. In return, Neil presented his power to them, changing his appearance right in front of him.

It turned out Jeremy was doing research about the powers. Said that this happened to people all over USA, no matter what age, sex or religion they were. He said that he’s been in contact with a man named Kevin, who claimed to be immortal.

“He really is,” Jean said, shyly.

“How do you know?” Neil asked the obvious question.

“I was there when he died,” Jean explain as if it was nothing.

He said that he, Kevin and a guy named Riko were on a team together, but he didn’t elaborate on that. Riko was cruel and jealous of the fact Kevin was better than him. Jean tried to stop him, but there was nothing he could do. The moment Riko shoved a knife into Kevin’s heart, the storm came and they’ve all been hit by the lightning. Despite the knife in his heart, Kevin woke up. After a while he and Jean started testing the idea of his immortality. He jumped off a rooftop, drowned himself, froze himself to death but he always woke up after just a few hours.

“Does Riko have any powers?” Neil asked, curiously, as he heard of how cruel the man could be and giving him additional powers wasn’t the best idea.

Jean nodded sadly, “I’ve learned the hard way that he can inflict physical pain on people with his will.”

“I have a theory,” Jeremy explained, “that our powers are connect to every person specifically. In the moment when the lightning hit Jean didn’t want to be where he was and Kevin wanted to live. And Riko… is just Riko.”

“Did you want to be a walking flashlight?” Neil teased the other and Jeremy replied to him with a smile.

“I was always called ‘sunshine’ by my friends, so I guess now I literally am.”

Neil gave that theory a thought. It’d make sense. His power was to change appearance, which was what he needed to survive. He always dyed his hair and wear contact lenses so he wouldn’t be recognized. Now he could literally become someone else and just hide forever.

The more people he met the more this theory was proven right. He once saw a young woman on the new, Renee, who was able to heal people with her hands. Didn’t matter if you had cancer, were disabled or had a very bad flu, she was able to cure you with just one touch. Neil watched an interview with the woman where she explained that she always wanted to help people and make the world a better place.

He met Nicky in a club once. He was there because he saw a man walking in with an icy hand and wanted to talk to him about his power, but whoever that man was, he was quickly lost in the crowd.

There was something wrong with that club and Neil felt as if he walked into some kind of cult layer. Everyone had numbers on their forehead that looked like tattoos. The numbers didn’t make sense, some people had the same numbers, some different, but there was only one person who didn’t have a number at all.

Nicky sent him a big smile as he glanced at his head, “a virgin, huh?”

Neil frowned deeply, until he caught his reflection in the mirror that was behind the bar. He had a zero tattoo on his forehead. He started to rub it, but that didn’t work.

“Don’t worry, it’ll come off in about ten minutes,” Nicky assured with amusement, before he took a sip of his drink.

“What is that?” Neil asked, frowning up at the man.

“The number of people you had sex with. Well, in your case, the number of people you didn’t have sex with,” Nicky explained.

Neil soon realised his power came from the fact he was overly curious about other people’s sexual lives and whenever he felt bored or some fuckboy was trying to convince him that he’s never done it before, Nicky just made everyone near him have the number of their sexual partners appear on their forehead and call out the guy on his bullshit.

Next person with powers that he met was Allison. She was a sweet, blond girl, not much taller than Neil (unless she was wearing high heels, which was always). He saw her lift a car one time as her friend changed the tire. He quickly realised her physical strength came from an emotional strength and generally strong personality.

They didn’t get to talk much, but she did confirm that her power came from the storm. She also said a couple of her friends, Matt and Dan also got them the same moment as she did, as they were all together at that time. He wouldn’t really care much about the couple if it wasn’t for the fact Allison said Matt was immune to all the powers and that was something interesting for Neil.

She didn’t want to give him their address at first, but she did say they could meet all together if he wanted to talk to them.

They met the next day in a cafe, Dan wearing gloves that reach right to her elbow, even though it was a very hot and sunny day. She explained that because of her power, every person she touches is instantly aroused and wants to have sex with her. Neil decided not to ask what was a reason for the woman to get that power. Besides, he was more interested in Matt.

When the woman saw Neil the way he appeared to them, tall, broad, with brown eyes and brown hair, with a bit of facial hair to add to the attractiveness, Matt saw him as himself. It started with a comment about his freckles, that the girls were confused about. And then they discussed him as if he wasn’t there. Matt still saw him as the small guy with blue eyes and red hair, while the girls, and even Neil himself, saw him as someone completely else.

Neil was hoping Matt would help, but in the end it turned out that he couldn’t. He was simply immune to all the powers, but he couldn’t do what Neil needed, so he left the three friends be and moved on with his life.

He met the twins about a year after the storm and he could say that out of all the other people he met already, he’d count the two as real superheros. He met them in a park, near a playground to be exact. He’s not sure what made him look their way.

The two identical men were sitting next to each other on a bench. When one of them nodded, the other walked over to a man sitting on a bench across from them and whispered something into his ear. The man got red and looked like he was going to be sick. He quickly got up and left, almost running from the two.

Neil wasn’t sure what happened and he really wanted to just run, but then one of the twins looked his way.

“It’s rude to stare, Neil,” he shouted his way. Neil’s instinct told him to run, run as far and as fast as he could, but he couldn’t just let it be. The two obviously had some powers and Neil soon found out what they were.

“Why don’t you ask what you really want to?” Aaron said, raising an eyebrow. Neil was generally confused, “you want to know if your father also has the powers.”

“Why?” Andrew was one to ask, looking up from a blade he was holding in his hand and playing with.

“His father wants to kill him and Neil needs to know if he got some boost to make that happen,” Aaron explained.

“That makes sense,” Andrew said, thoughtfully, “but if Neil can change his appearance, how would his father find him?”

“Neil has a theory that all the powers have connections to the person possessing them,” Aaron explained, as if Neil wasn’t even there and couldn’t speak for himself.

“Interesting,” Andrew said, his voice tone clearly showing that his brother should continue.

“He’s scared his father got the ability to know his location and would be able to find him no matter what.”

“And he wants to know if you know if his father has powers?” Andrew guessed.

“Yes.” Aaron simply replied.

Neil finally couldn’t take it any longer and groaned in irritation, “well, do you?” he finally demanded.

“No,” both twins said at the same time.

“To know that I’d have to get close to your father,” Aaron explained.

“And we can’t have that,” Andrew added, casually.

Neil just let down another sigh, sliding down the bench. Aaron had the ability to read minds while Andrew had the ability to change them. Whenever Aaron heard someone have an abusive thought, he pointed it out to Andrew and they waited to be sure. After confirming that someone is a pedophile, rapist or any other abuser, Andrew got into action and made sure that every time that person even thinks of hurting someone, they’d get physically ill.

Neil really admired the work they’ve been doing and he really wished someone did that to his father when he was little.

“I have a therapist who helped me a lot. Her name’s Bee. She has a power too, she can take emotional pain from people. That’s why I’m as happy as I am,” Andrew explained, as Neil stared at his blank face.

“She has a friend,” the blond continued, “a guy named Wymack. She said that he has the power to take and give other people’s powers, but he can’t use any of them himself. He just kind of… keeps them. Maybe he has a power that you could use to find your answer.”

And so Neil went to meet Wymack. The man seemed to be actually pretty kind, he was working with homeless kids and Neil even saw him give one a power that’d help the kid get back on his feet and have a successful life as an adult.

“Bee called me, explaining your situation, more or less,” the man said, as they sat down in his office.

“So, do you have it?” Neil asked.

Wymack sighed softly, “you’d need either a power of locating other people with powers or a power to know if someone who’s near you has powers. Or just basically locating people in general. The thing is, I have one of those, but before you get all excited, I need to warn you.”

Neil only nodded his head.

“You can’t have more than one power. I tried that with my girlfriend, Abby. Whenever I gave her one power, the one she had earlier just forced its way back to me. Right now she settled for healing people. He can heal any wound, no matter how deep. So, if I give you the power to know if people around you have powers, you’ll be giving up your shapeshifting ability, and I think that for now it’s the best power that you could have.”

Neil thought about it for a moment. Wymack was right, the power to shapeshift was much more useful than knowing if people around him had powers. Especially that he didn’t plan to be around his father any time soon, or ever in his life for that matter.

In the end, Neil settled down in Wymack’s shelter for homeless kids and helped the man with taking care of them. Soon other people started to come around. First Kevin, who was Wymack’s son, as Neil found out. Then Bee brought Andrew and Aaron saying that they could be useful and they’d love to help. With them came Nicky, who turned out to be the twins’ cousin. Dan, Matt and Allison arrived when they found out about the man, Allison wanting to support his project financially and Dan and Matt wanting to help with the kids. Renee never came by in person, as she felt her mission was too important to have it in only one location and continued to travel and help people. Jeremy and Jean never joined them either, but Neil and Kevin were in contact with them all the time.


End file.
